To Remember, Realize
by MaskedSeeker
Summary: It has been years and Ash has returned to Unova. Duties keep his old friends from coming along but Cameron shows up. What will hhappen between these two? Ash x Cameron. Satoshi x Kotetsu ScatterBrainShipping. Yaoi inside. Don't like don't read.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: Recently I have fallen for the AshxCameron (SatoshixKotetsu) pairing called ScatterBrainShiping. After thinking for a while I made this prologue. Like my other Yaoi stories this is experimental. Remember to review. I do not own Pokemon.**

* * *

To Remember, Realize

Prologue

Ash Ketchum sighed. Cameron was late.

It was an ordinary day in Unova. It had been years since Ash had last been here.

He had thought he'd tour the region again for a change of pace.

But sadly his old companions had other duties now so they were unable to come with him.

Ash had thought he'd travel alone (except for Pikachu of course) but then Cameron had shown up out of the blue. The two got to talking and Cameron said he'd travel with him.

Ash smiled _it was nice of him to offer but he is VERY forgetful. I get the feeling I'm gonna be doing a lot of reminding._

Suddenly from around the corner came Cameron, Ash faced him with a bright smile looking him over, his attention then got caught on something and he and Pikachu shared a laugh.

Cameron tilted his head confused.

Ash laughter creeping into his voice said "aren't you forgetting something?"

Cameron looked his shoulder. Backpack? Check. Headband? Check.

Cameron looked at Ash "what am I forgetting?"

Ash pointed at his legs saying "like to get dressed properly, starting with pants."

Cameron looked down and screamed "UWAH!"

His legs were covered only by a pair of orange and purple striped boxers and his socks and shoes.

Strangely enough this was what caught Ash's attention the most. _He wears striped boxers like me. _Then realizing what he was thinking he shook his head.

When and why he had been thinking these things lately mystified him.

Getting back to his new (-ish) traveling companion Ash observed him as he bent down to pull on a pair of shorts projecting his butt into the air.

Realizing he was staring at it for some reason Ash shook his head getting a look from Pikachu.

As soon as Cameron turned to face Ash shorts now on he said "sorry about that. Guess that explains the weird looks and the "pervert" comment I got on the way here." He finished rubbing the back of his head.

Ash smiled hefting his backpack more securely on his shoulders he said, "let's go."


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: As I wrote this chapter I was happy my yaoi wrting skills had progressed but at the same time I wonder if this is just plain odd for me to write. Anyways I hope you like it. I do not own Pokemon. No bashing yaoi or Cameron please. Reviews appreciated. **

* * *

To Remember, Realize

Chapter 1

Defend

Somewhere in Unova there is a beach area. Here there are majestic clam clear waters that make many enjoyable activities possible.

It is here that Ash and Cameron have decided to spend the next few days relaxing then on their final day they will enter a small Pokemon tournament.

Ash sighed again he was waiting outside the mens changing rooms waiting for Cameron... again.

Sighing the the 18 year old wiped his hand through his messy black hair. Ash was wearing casual beach wear: flip-flops, yellow and black swim trunks, and a open white jacket showing off Ash's chest.

Suddenly a voice called from around the enclosure leading into the lockers and stalls.

"Sorry to make you wait Ash!"

Eyes closed he shakes his head. "Don't worry about it." _I'm used to it by now..._ He thinks.

Opening his eyes Ash looks Cameron up and down, and turns to walk away when he freezes as he processes what he thinks he saw pivoting on his heel he causes Cameron to bump into him and take a step back.

Ash scans him realizing he IS actually wearing what he thinks he's wearing.

His orange headband like usual, a pair of flip-flops, and... a purple speedo with an orange waistband.

Ash's mind goes blank taking in the way that the garment fits like... But before going any further Ash shakes his head, meanwhile Cameron looks at Ash concerned.

"You okay?" He asks.

Ash blushes and rubbing the back of his head says "yeah um sure. Hey man are you really fine wearing that?"

Cameron looks at his bathing suit.

"What my swim briefs? Of course I am! They're cool, comfy, stylish, and make me look good!" He finished saying while posing causing Ask to go even redder.

Ash turns and thinking _oh man Cameron's got more guts than I thought. I mean I know I_ but that's_ and this is in public!_

Shaking his head he says "come on Piakchu and Lucario are looking after our spot."

Breaking into a run he heads down the shoreline with Cameron following never noticing the way a couple of guys were staring at Cameron...

(Pokemon)

It had been a few hours since then and Ash had adjusted to the speedo clad Cameron and was starting to enjoy the day.

The two had eaten hot dogs, explored the board walk, and played in the water. Eventually Ash had grown a little tired yelling at Cameron he said he was gonna head to their spot and relax.

Cameron said he was gonna do a little body surfing.

So Ash headed back to their spot where Pikachu and Lucario were napping as he did he passed three guys who looked like locals although something looked "nasty" about them. Shrugging it off though he went to their blanket and umbrella and laid down.

Meanwhile in the water Cameron was twitching and turning as he played in the low waves of the shallow waters.

Laughing slightly he landed on his butt in the water. Suddenly a voice calls out "hey kid!"

Standing up he looks at two of the three guys Ash passed on the way back and asked "what's up?"

The three begin to talk about this and that. While as the same time unnoticed under the water was the third guy swimming under the water he stealthily approached Cameron's purple fabric-encased rear moving his hands up steadily they reached an orange waistband and...

(Pokemon)

Ash had been laying in the sun and was nearly asleep when_

"IYAAAAHHHH!"

That was Cameron's voice! Ash sat up straight and looked for his friend. Cameron had both of his hands clutching something below the water and was trying to move after the three guys he had just passed on the way back.

Squinting he stared at them thinking _what in Kanto? _Then he noticed the guy in the lead of the shouting trio was swinging a purple and orange fabric in his hand.

Then their words reached him:

Guy 2 "Nice man you stole his speedo!"

Guy3 "Let's get out of here!"

Guy 1 "yeah let's leave the naked twerp behind."

Cameron "give those back! C'mon guys."

Ash's already wide eyes went almost white as he realized _they pantsed him and stole his swimsuit!_

Suddenly color filled his eyes again as he narrowed his eyes grabbing Pikachu he dashed after them along the shoreline.

He eventually found them by some rocks. When one of them noticed him he said "hey weren't you with_?"

The leader cut him off saying "yeah he was. Why don't you get out of here faggot!? Take your lover-boy and go or maybe we'll do to you what we did to him!"

Ash frowned as he realized why they did what they did. Ash tilts his head and Pikachu nods then jumps into the air letting lose a bolt of electricity at them.

The resulting explosion knocked them out cold.

Looking around Ash found the speedo tucked into the leader's swimming trunks pocket. Taking it back he found they were bigger than he first thought and staring at them he thought _Cameron wears bigger stuff than I thought._

Shaking his head to dismiss the thought about why he would even **be** thinking about this.

Looking at the unconscious guys he gave a wicked smirk.

_Let's do some justice._

It would be a few hours before they wake up again and when they did they would themselves naked with **their** swimsuits tossed up on some high rocks.

On another note Ash found himself heading back to Cameron and just barley found him crouched in the water covering as much of his body as possible.

He looked up panic stricken as he approached but those eyes brightened when he saw what Ash held.

Ash smiled and tossed them to his friend who then proceeded to try and put them back on under the sea.

The two now tired decided to head back to the Pokemon Center halfway there Ask filled Cameron in on everything and two laughed. Suddenly the two stopped as some people passed talking about a "funny sight" the two looked at each other and laughed again.

As they finished Cameron wiped the tears from his eyes saying "but thanks man for defending and helping me."

Ash smiled.


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: so first off I'd like to thank you all for the good reviews and sorry for taking so long. Doing anything writing or drawing wise has been impossible for me lately. But recently I sat down and wrote up plans for my stories and will try and get stuff done soon. So for now this chapter will hopefully be the start of my return. On another note this chapter may be some weird form of yaoi teasers. I'm not really sure how to describe it. As for lemon scenes beleive me when I say I've considered it but I'm not sure its something I have a talent for. Anyways I hope you like I do not own Pokemon.**

* * *

To Remember, Realize

Chapter 2

Weird Things

It had a few days since Cameron had had his speedo stolen and retrieved and the two boys were now traveling through a forest.

The tournament had concluded with Ash's victory.

It was the Noon when the two of them had stopped in a clearing and looked around. Pikachu and Lucario who were also out examined the area and looking at their trainers shared a look.

"Alright" Ash said after a few moments silence "I can admit it. We're lost."

Cameron chuckled. "I wouldn't say we. You're the one navigating."

Ash frowned. Moving fast he spun to face Cameron and taking his headband pulled it back and snapped it, the force landing Cameron on his butt.

Cameron looked up at Ash who was smirking devilishly.

Cameron then grinned evilly surprising Ash. Before he could react Cameron had leaped up and tackled Ash Smiling down at Ash they were touching nose to nose, and that wasn't all that was touching Ash realized as he turned red.

Cameron pulled back changing and emphasizing the pressure from crotch to crotch to butt to crotch.

Ash turned an even deeper shade of red as he recalled what the bullies from a few days ago said about him and Cameron.

Before Cameron could understand what Ask did he went "oof!" As he hit the ground. Looking up at Ash he looked at him and then what he was sitting on and burst out laughing loudly.

Ash looked at the smaller boy confused until he looked down. His red blush went to straight crimson.

In his flurry to get out from under Cameron his pants had been left on the ground. The result left Ash in a pair of white boxers with red hearts.

Ash huffed and taking his backpack off its place on his back reaching frantically inside for another apir of jeans.

Meanwhile hidden in the trees are small wisps of colored light. Spirits that weren't Ghost type Pokemon.

Laughing Cameron got up saying "Ash wait bro. You can just put there on." Reaching down he went to pick Ash's jeans but only brushed the ground looking down he saw the jeans were gone!

"Uh..." Cameron said.

Ash looked at him his new pants now on. "What is it?"

"Ash the jeans you had on just now are gone!"

Ash frowned and looking around realizing the pants had indeed vanished.

Suddenly a burst of color from beyond the clearing edge he exclaimed "there! Pikachu after it!"

"Lucario! You go too!"

The two Pokemon dashed in the direction with the trainers following as fast as they could.

Half an hour passed into the chase, the colorful "thing" vanished and Pikachu and Lucario were gone too.

This of course had the two trainers worried as they called frantically for their partners.

Fifteen minutes into this the sky broke open and rain came down upon them soaking them.

As the two continued to run through the forest calling for their Pokemon the two caught sight of a structure.

Approaching it they found a large mansion. Ash was skeptic and wanted to continue searching for their buddies.

At that point Cameron said "Ash I'm cold and wet. I'm sure our friends are safe and have found shelter. Now lets get inside."

All but dragging Ash he took him towards the entrance. Sighing the trainer gave in and followed him.

But unknown to the boys this mansion was home to the spirits from before and these ghosts had very powerful abilities.

It was with this that as soon as they crossed the threshold the ghost masked Cameron from Ash's senses and vice versa.

Cameron looked around for his fellow trainer but found no one calling for him yielded no results.

Ash had the same problem.

Suddenly for the two boys the spirits using their powers spun colors into being before each of them mesmerizing them both.

As they did the spirits used another skills given to all ghosts in some form. Intangibility.

Using it with the boys hypnotized they slowly "took care" of the boys clothing. First they took off Cameron's headband and Ash's hat. Then they removed his Ash's jacket followed by his shirt along with Camerons.

The spirits tugged the rug underneath their feet causing them to stumble and phase right out their socks and shoes. As the two boys knelt on the floor they slowly and hazily stood up as their pants/shorts fell down and once again Ash's heart boxer were exposed and for the first time that day Cameron's boxers a pair of midnight blue with yellow stars were revealed.

Meanwhile in the hall closet the door opened and Lucario and Piakchu who were somehow tied up and gagged. They watched horrified as the two trainers bodies vanished utterly letting two pairs of boxer shorts hit the floor...


End file.
